


Remus

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death, Love, Remus - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Remus’ life flashes before his eyes.





	Remus

So this was how it would end. Remus knew it, and he accepted it. It was time. He closed his eyes, the last thing he saw the darkness in his killer’s eyes. 

His life flashed before him. 

Running outside his home as a child, running to the trees he loved so much. A big doggy, delight, an outreached hand… and pain. Screams. His mother’s, his own. 

His own small body ripping itself apart, a monster inside roaring to get out… and then shivering on the floor, naked. He had never been so cold…

Confusion. A creased bit of parchment in his hands, the words memorized. He was going to school? 

On the train, nerves racking. Two loud, black haired boys throw themselves into his compartment. Across from them is a red haired girl and another black-haired boy, but they left. The two boys immediately start talking to him. 

In line, nerves tingling. “Gryffindor!” Cheering, Remus goes to sit beside one of the dark-haired boys on the train, Sirius…

The Marauders. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus. Friends. Studying together, planning pranks, supporting each other when all they want to do is break down and cry. 

Fifth year. Remus’ heart is about to explode. They’re all crying, they made it, and Remus no longer has to suffer through his “furry little problem” alone.

Joining the war. They all did, they wanted a safer life. They wanted the fear to end.

Wedding! Lily joins the family, and soon Remus is an uncle. Overwhelming, a new kind of fear, one that comes with the partial responsibility for his young nephew. 

Fear. His best friends are targets. All they have is each other. 

Heartbreak. Betrayal. They’re… gone. Everyone is gone. Remus is alone again, completely alone, the one he trusted the most is the reason for his emptiness, the reason everyone he loved is dead…

Years of sadness and hiding. He can’t get a job, because of who he is. He’s stuck in a lonely, miserable world, with only a monster to keep him company. The monster that is himself, the one thing he’ll never be rid of. 

Déjà vu. Another creased letter, bewilderment. A rush of pride mingled with fear. He’s going back home. But it’s bittersweet, the halls haunted with the laughter of the boys who had all been brutally murdered one Halloween night. 

Prongs rides again… in his son, who’s also much like Lily… a reminder of what Uncle Moony could’ve been… pride at what his students can do, but of course, it cannot last. Old pain is refreshed, two old friends return. Anger. The rat must die. Guilt, overwhelming guilt… he was INNOCENT. Innocent and left to rot, for almost half his life, and Remus did NOTHING. Gone. Jobless. 

War strikes again. Remus joins the fight again, reunited with his bored, broken best friend… the Ministry, and now his only friend is gone. Dead, for real. But he has to be strong, strong for the one that could’ve been like his son. 

Is this what love feels like? She’s so stubborn, so beautiful, so brave… and stubborn. He has to accept. She won’t let him decline. And he’s grateful. 

A tiny gift, a small Teddy bear… he has a son. Remus Lupin is a father. The fear that grips him is overwhelming, but there’s love. Love for this precious, pure child of his own blood.

Forgiveness. Forgiven by the one who shouted hate, who cut off ties… forgiveness, from the one who trusts the most to watch over his son.

And now… his wife. The love of his life, jumping into battle. Teddy will be okay, as long as they do their job and help Harry defeat the Dark Lord. That’s the only one the pain of Remus’ life will be worth it. If his son is raised in a better world. It will all be worth it. And now… the Marauders will be reunited. He’ll be back with his family. A final smile etched on his scarred face. Mischief Managed.


End file.
